Certeza
by Angela-MG
Summary: Al acabar la guerra en el mundo mágico, Hermione Granger debía tomar una decisión... ¿El hombre con quien DEBÍA casarse o el hombre con quien QUERÍA casarse?


**19 de Septiembre de 2002.**

**La Madriguera**

**16:30 hrs.**

— Feliz cumpleaños a ti...— cantaban todos los ahí presentes, mientras que yo no sabía cómo sentirme, feliz, emocionada o como me sentía últimamente, vacía. Ellos eran mis amigos, mi novio, mi familia... Se supone que estaban todas las personas importantes para mí, sin embargo, alguien o algo faltaba.

Los aplausos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y Ginny me dió un empujón que hizo que levantará la cabeza, debía apagar las velitas del pastel.

— Anda Hermy pide un deseo— dijo alegre mi amiga pelirroja.

¿Un deseo? ¿Qué podría pedir? Tengo trabajo, novio, mis padres y mis amigos, tengo todo lo que he deseado ¿no? Cerré los ojos un momento y a mi mente acudió un par de ojos grises, los mismos que asaltaban mis sueños.

Rápidamente apague las velas y la señora Weasley procedió a repartir a los invitados el pastel que ella misma horneo y decoro para mí.

Observé mi alrededor, todos reían, conversaban, comían, bebían... Todos eran felices menos yo.

¿Tomé la decisión correcta? Desde hace 5 años me vengo haciendo esta pregunta, a diario... Unas ganas inmensas de llorar y salir corriendo se apoderaron de mí.

Cuando Ronald me declaro su amor en la Cámara de los Secretos, no supe cómo actuar o qué decirle, él tomó mi silencio como un sí a su petición de que fuéramos novios...

Pero, ¿por qué no siento las famosas mariposas en el estómago cuando estoy con él?

¿Por qué no siento cuando me besa que el corazón se acelera y las piernas me tiemblan?

Será porque cierto rubio oxigenado ya te hizo sentir así...

Muevo la cabeza para deshacer esos pensamientos. Él ya no está aquí y yo tomé la decisión correcta con respecto a nuestra relación, no hubiéramos llegado muy lejos con ella, él y yo somos enemigos.

De pronto el ruido de las conversaciones me aturde y empieza a doler la cabeza, me levanto para buscar un vaso con agua, por un momento me mareo, alguien me toma de brazo y al sentir su tacto me aparto de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasa Hermy? ¿Estás bien?— pregunta preocupado Ronald.

— Mmm si estoy bien, voy por agua a la cocina— contestó algo cortante y me siento culpable al instante pues él no tiene porque pagar por mi estado de ánimo.

— Yo voy por el agua, toma asiento— acepto y lo veo irse.

En cuarto año creí estar enamorada de él, es un buen hombre y no merece recibir lo que yo le doy. Mi corazón le pertenece a otro y últimamente está relación no tiene sentido pero me da tanta pena causarle daño a Ron, no puedo decirle que estoy enamorada del hombre que lo humilló por ser quien es... Jamás entenderá que eso sólo fue una fachada que él en verdad tiene un gran corazón.

Cuando regresa de la cocina, tomó de un trago el agua, sin saberlo, tenía la garganta seca.

— ¿Estás mejor?— pregunta Ron.

— Sí, gracias, tenía un poco seca la garganta— respondo.

— Bien, vamos tengo algo que anunciar— me toma del brazo y prácticamente me arrastra al centro de la sala y llama la atención de los presentes.

Me suelta y se pone frente a mí. No sé o porque presiento que lo que viene no es nada bueno, al menos no para mí.

¡Por Merlín! Corre estúpida... Grita mi conciencia.

— Mi querida Hermy, ya llevamos casi 5 años de novios- comienza el pelirrojo— te amo y tú me amas, este es el momento perfecto...— y saca una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo vino— así que hoy haré una propuesta que desde hace mucho quería hacer— he empezado a temblar cual hoja al viento— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.

El corazón se me ha parado, creó que he dejado de respirar.

¿Casarnos? Yo no me siento preparada para eso... ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera he podido llegar a amarlo...

Llámenme cobarde pero si lo pienso mucho sé que no lo haré... Esta no es la vida que quiero, no con Ronald a mi lado.

No puedo atarme a un hombre que no amo, no puedo atarlo a él a una mujer que jamás será suya ni nunca lo fue...

Conecto mis ojos con los de él que esperan ansiosos mi respuesta.

— No puedo...— digo en un murmullo sólo para que él escuche y desaparezco.

**Empresas Malfoy**

**París, Francia**

La tarde iba cayendo sobre la ciudad, dejé a un lado los papeles que estaba revisando y me dirigí hacía el ventanal que me ofrecía una maravillosa vista de París.

El cielo iba tomando ese tono anaranjado suave y uno que otro rayo de sol se colaba entre las nubes. Consulte la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, las 17:00 hrs, metí mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y suspiré.

Han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que la ví. Ese último día me atormenta todas las noches.

Recuerdo sus lágrimas y el dolor que se reflejó en sus hermosos ojos marrones. Aunque me dolió el alma, sé bien que la decisión que tomó fue la mejor.

A mi lado no tendría tranquilidad, la tacharían de traidora y las miradas de odio siempre estarían ahí. No, ella merece una mejor vida y esa sólo se la podrá dar la comadreja.

— Espero que ese imbécil te haga feliz— digo en un susurro.

— Hablando solo Draquito— maldición no escuché cuando entro Pansy.

— No me digas Draquito, y no, no estoy hablando solo— le contestó de mala gana y sin siquiera volver a verla.

— Al parecer estás de pésimo humor— dice de manera burlona— sólo vine a decirte que Blaise, Theo y yo iremos a un bar, quería saber si quieres ir con nosotros.

— Bien sabes cual es la respuesta— le digo pausadamente— hoy menos que nunca quiero salir a algún sitio— mi amiga Pansy asiente, sé que tanto ella como los otros dos idiotas se preocupan por mí, pero mi vida sólo la puede cambiar una persona.

Una vez que la pelinegra se ha retirado, vuelvo a mi escritorio y saco una fotografía muggle del segundo cajón. Ella me la dió en sexto unos días después de haber aceptado ser mi novia.

La guardé como un tesoro para que ni mi padre ni nadie la encontrará.

Mi padre, el gran Lucius Malfoy, fue condenado al beso del dementor, yo pasé un año en Azkaban y cuando salí abandone Londres pues ya nada me quedaba ahí.

Mi madre me planteó la idea de mudarnos a París, cambiar de ambiente y tratar de cambiar nuestras vidas ya que el apellido Malfoy en ese entonces era sinónimo de repudio por parte de unos y de traición por parte de otros.

Antes de guardar la fotografía, observó las facciones de su rostro; ese cabello indomable, esas pecas esparcidas en el puente de la nariz visibles si estás demasiado cerca.

Sus largas pestañas y sus ojos marrones, los únicos que me han visto tal cual soy, sin la máscara de frialdad y egocentrismo que el mundo recibía de mí.

Esos ojos que me veían con amor, ternura y pasión, esos que desnudaron mi alma...

— Feliz cumpleaños hermosa— le digo a ese único retrato que tengo de ella. Guardo los papeles y emprendo mi camino hacia mi departamento.

La brisa me golpeó el rostro y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo pues estaba haciendo un poco de frío. Salí del callejón donde había aparecido para ubicarme y buscar una cafetería sino moriría congelada pues la vestimenta que llevaba no ayudaba a entrar en calor.

A unos metros de donde estaba encontré un pequeño café y si camino unas cuantas calles más llegaré a un puente de piedra, cruzandolo está un complejo de apartamentos donde vive una prima, tal vez pueda quedarme con ella en lo que veo que hacer ahora que decidí dejar a Ron.

Sé que todos deben estarse preguntando ahora mismo que demonios pasó, pero ya no podía seguir con esa farsa, yo no amo a Ron...

Entró al pequeño café, tomó asiento y ahora me doy cuenta que no traigo mi bolso, al desaparecer repentinamente no tuve tiempo de traer nada conmigo.

Antes que la mesera llegue donde estoy me levanto y me dirijo a la salida tendré que pedirle un café a mi prima...

Seguro todos esperan que aquí nuestros protagonistas se encuentren, se vean a los ojos y que por el amor que ambos se tienen comiencen una vida juntos sin importar lo que la sociedad mágica diga.

Sin embargo, todo eso hubiera ocurrido si Hermione hubiese aparecido en París o si Draco hubiese aparecido unos cinco minutos antes en ese café...

Ambos tienen la certeza de que por su amor pelearán contra lo que sea y quien sea... Certeza de que algún día sus caminos se volverán a encontrar...


End file.
